Tikistan
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Tikistan is a medium sized, developing, and aging nation at 643 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tikistan work diligently to produce Marble and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Tikistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tikistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tikistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tikistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Joining Cybernations and Applying to NPO Dom Zak first joined Cybernations on July 31, 2008. He was quickly advised to join the New Pacific Order (NPO) by his friend Dark Angelus. He then went to the NPO forums and posted an application. He was soon admitted into the NPO and placed in their academy for new nations. He set off to learn much about CN and NPO. A few days later, he convinced himself he could take the academy test. He was unfocused at the time of taking it (both times) and received a failing grade. Dom Zak then felt he was being ostracized in NPO and decided to leave. He then sought out the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) and was admitted. The Independent Republic of Orange Nations Dom Zak was admitted to IRON on September 6, 2008. He then lost interest in Cybernations and only logged on to collect taxes and pay bills every two days. It was not until the upcoming war in '09 that Dom Zak became an active member of IRON. Although he was partly inactive for roughly 8 months until The Karma War, he did make many friends. He is currently enrolled is several professions and occupations including: Deputy Headmaster of the Academy, SWAG Director, Recruiter, Gamma XO, Diplomat and Publisher. To contact Dom Zak, PM him on either Cybernations or the IRON Forums and he will get back to you within 24 hours. The Karma War Dom Zak was very inactive from the point he joined CN to the start of The Karma War. It was not until The Karma War that Dom Zak became an important part of IRON. Dom Zak's first war was against a RoK nation during Karma. Zak won all of his wars minus one against Scytale of MHA. Scytale and Dom Zak are very good friends to this day. During Karma, Zak became interested in military affairs in Cybernations and was devoted to learning more by applying for a military job in IRON post-Karma. After IRON surrendered to the combined forces of Karma, Dom Zak offered his nation up to pay reparations from IRON. He had stood by IRON during her time of need while over 300 members cowards left. He offered to help pay reparations because he felt that it was one of his duties to IRON. The Karma War was a first of many things for Dom Zak. It contained his first war. He defended IRON for a first time and remained strong throughout the conflict. He gave his nation to IRON and has never been happier. The Cluster@&#$ War At the start of the Cluster@&#$ War in early 2010, Dom Zak was at around 29,000 nation strength. He was armed with 20 nuclear weapons and several wonders. He was ready for a fight and had come a long way from Karma. He was now a more active member of IRON and was promoted to an Executive Officer in the IRON Military. He faced many alliances during the war including several CnGers. He fought against: ODN, Athens, FARK, MK and =LOST=. For Dom Zak, Cluster@&#$ hurt his nation worse than ever before. He launched 27 nuclear weapons and only 6 were struck down by enemy SDIs. Zak has taken from this and is now attempting to get closer to CN politics. Modern Day Nowadays, Dom Zak is preforming his daily IRON duties and regrowing his nation. he hopes to be back around 29,000 nation strength around July. Zak is an active diplomat to the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation (TPF) and Argent. On May 4, 2010 Dom Zak worked with Notadolfhitler to create a SPAM contest with RIA. He hoped this would bring everyday IRON members and RIA members closer together. He is also currently overseeing programs and departments in IRON. Dom Zak is on IRC everyday using the Nick: ZakIRON. He enjoys informing people about IRON and is always welcome to questions. He currently plays Tournament Edition and has been trying to obtain a flag for R&R in CN and will continue to do so until he achieves his goal. Awards http://i677.photobucket.com/albums/vv140/IRONAwards/goldbar.jpg For putting much effort into his IRON duties http://i528.photobucket.com/albums/dd327/rathinosk/Ribbons/blue-ball-ribbon.png For following orders pre-war http://i528.photobucket.com/albums/dd327/rathinosk/KarmaMedals/karma-ribbon-standard.png For fighting bravely in the Karma War http://i677.photobucket.com/albums/vv140/IRONAwards/diligence2.png For always being there to help out and volunteer